pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Serious Business
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 10|fire_rate = 95|capacity = 25/25|mobility = 90|accuracy = Moderate|range = Medium|upgrades = Serious Business Up1 Serious Business Up2|theme = Criminals themed.|cost = 160 |level_required = Level 7}}The Serious Business '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 Cops and Criminals Black Market update. It can be upgraded to the Serious Business Up1. ' Appearance It resembles a carbon briefcase with a red middle, a grey handle, and an orange trigger. It also has a black barrel protruding out of the side. When reloading, the user will open the briefcase containing the insides of the weapon. Inside, it has a mini auto cannon attached to a chain of bullets at the bottom. The user holds the weapon by the hip, which when fires, launches a bright orange bullet which explode and release a blast of shrapnel upon impact. Strategy It does decent damage, and has a below average fire rate and capacity, however it suffers from low mobility. Tips * It is one of the few Heavy weapons with hitscan bullets, meaning that no compensating is needed when hitting targets at long ranges. * It's area damage attribute does not benefit from a headshot bonus so try to aim at the body instead. ** Alternatively, if accuracy isn't a strong-suit, try aiming at the ground around the target. * Wearing speed increasing accessories can help offset the weapon's low mobility. * When engaging in close range combat, aim for the feet or any surface area near the enemy, since this has area damage. * Reload constantly as this weapon has a very small capacity for a rapid-fire weapon. ** Reloading after every kill out of every battle. It has a slow reload and can leave one vulnerable to enemies. * Due to its low capacity, try to keep your shots count. Also be on a lookout for ammo packs. * The shrapnel launched from the projectiles is effective for dealing with groups of enemies. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Due to its low mobility, try strafing around the user with a weapon with higher mobility. * The weapon suffers from a low ammo capacity, meaning that users will be reloading often. Use this vulnerability to attack. * Shotguns and other Area Damage weapons make quick work of users. * Try taking cover from users and flank around them with a melee weapon. * Its explosive bullets can be nullified, meaning gadgets such as the P.H.A.D.O can prevent them from detonating, thus removing their main ability. * Try to stay away from any surfaces, either the ground or the wall. Attributes * '''Automatic' * '''Area Damage: '''Explosion is minimal, about the same radius as the Impulse Rifle. * '''Frag Damage: '''Unleashes a blast of shrapnel after exploding which will damage enemies even far from the blast. Upgrades * Serious Business Up1 * Serious Business Up2 Theme Criminals themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Mafia Cottage Weapon Setups This weapon is an effective means for dealing with a group of players, this can be paired with other area-denial weapons such as the "Ther-might" and the Impulse Rifle. Trivia * It is one of the few Heavy weapons with hitscan bullets. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Frag Damage Category:Themed